A Girl Under Cherry Blossom Tree
by Kazama Sakura
Summary: Konon ada sebuah pohon sakura bisa yang mengabulkan permohonan/Seorang gadis memohon agar bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya yang telah mati/HinaSaku Pair/MaleHinata/for SakuHina Event : Haru no Mangetsu


Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto

A Girl Under Cherry Blossom Tree

By Pink Uchiha

Spesial fic for SakuHina Fansite Event "Haru no Mangetsu"

.

.

Helai-helai bunga sakura nampak berterbangan di sela-sela angin yang tertiup. Bunyi bel sekolah bergema di seluruh pelosok, anak-anak yang sebelumnya serius dalam menyimak pelajaran mulai bersorak dan membereskan peralatan tulis mereka. Kemudian saling bertegur sapa sembari meninggalkan kelas.

Sebentar saja kelas itu telah kosong.

Sosok jakung itu masih terduduk diam di sudut bangku, maniknya yang serupa bulan menerawang kosong. Kemudian ia bangkit dan membereskan peralatan tulisnya. Kancing seragamnya ia buka sedikit sehingga hawa sejuk segera menyapa tubuhnya yang terasa gerah. Tangannya meraih sebuah sapu, penghapus dan alat-alat kebersihan lain. Dengan telaten ia membersihkan ruangan kelas yang nampak sepi itu.

Selalu seperti ini setiap minggunya, ketika hari piketnya teman-temannya yang lain memang lebih memilih segera pulang dan melimpahkan segala tanggung jawab mereka padanya.

Hyuuga Hinata bukanlah laki-laki yang memiliki banyak teman. Ia bahkan cenderung pendiam dan pemalu, sehingga tak sedikit orang yang melakukan bully padanya. Dan Hinata menerima semua perlakuan mereka dengan lapang dada.

Katakanlah ia adalah lelaki yang lemah, namun Hinata punya alasan tersendiri tentang hal tersebut. Ia hanya tak ingin membuat masalah, dan berakhir dengan hukuman tak menyenangkan bahkan beasiswa yang sudah susah payah ia dapatkan bisa saja dicabut jika ia terlibat keributan.

Hinata hanyalah siswa miskin yang hidup mandiri, tergantung dari beasiswa selama mengenyam pendidikan. Dia bukanlah pribadi yang special, hanya seorang lelaki biasa yang hidup apa adanya.

Pekerjaannya baru saja selesai setelah angka menunjukkan pukul empat sore, langit masih terlihat terang, dan ia segera membereskan tasnya. Melangkah keluar kelas setelah meletakkan peralatan kebersihan di tempatnya. Kaki-kakinya yang panjang melangkah melewati lorong, ia berhenti di sebuah loker miliknya.

"Haah, dasar!" ia berdecak, ketika sadar sepatunya telah lenyap entah kemana. Ini pasti pekerjaan anak-anak yang memang hobi membully dirinya.

Tak banyak hal yang bisa ia lakukan, ia akhirnya melangkah kembali ke dalam sekolah melangkah menuju ruang Tata Usaha.

"Permisi?"

Sesosok petugas nampak masih berada di sana. "Ya, ada apa? ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya petugas itu ramah. Hinata segera mengambil kertas yang tersedia di kotak keluhan yang memang telah disediakan.

"Sepatumu hilang **lagi** ya? Hyuuga-_san_?" petugas yang seorang perempuan dengan surai coklat itu nampak melihat Hinata dengan raut iba. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya lelaki itu melaporkan keluhan atas kelihangan sepatu di jam pulang sekolah.

"Iya Matsuri-_sensei_…" jawab Hinata. "Jika sepatu saya ketemu, saya akan datang ke sini!" pintanya.

Matsuri mengangguk, "saya akan melaporkannya kepada Utakata _sensei_, jika sepatumu tidak ketemu maka akan saya proses agar diganti dengan yang baru!"

"_Arigatou, ne_! Matsuri-_sensei!_" ucap Hinata.

"Sama-sama Hyuuga-_san_!" balas Matsuri. "Ah, hari sudah mulai beranjak sore. Pulanglah sebelum langit menjadi gelap!" tegurnya. Hinata membungkuk sejenak dan melangkah meninggalkan ruang tata usaha.

Hinata kembali ke loker miliknya, ia melepas sepatu khusus milik sekolah yang memang disediakan. Sepatu miliknya hilang, sehingga ia harus rela bertelanjang kaki selama perjalanan menuju rumahnya. Rumahnya memang tak terlalu jauh dari sekolah, hanya perlu berjalan selama 20 menit.

Selama perjalanan pulang, Hinata lebih banyak diam, sesekali bersiul untuk membunuh rasa bosan. Sampai akhirnya ia berhenti ketika sebuah kelopak sakura tiba-tiba berjatuhan di wajahnya.

"_Na-nani_?" ia mengerutkan alis penuh keheranan. Manik bulannya memicing bingung, ia perhatikan helai bunga sakura tersebut dan menoleh ke sana-sini untuk menemukan pohon sakura terdekat. Namun ia tidak menemukan apa-apa… hanya pohon-pohon hijau biasa dan sebuah pohon tua tanpa dedaunan yang berada di tengah-tengah padang bunga.

Pohon tua yang nampak kesepian… seperti dirinya.

Dan Hinata memutuskan untuk berlalu…

.

.

Keesokan harinya, tidak ada yang berubah. Ia tetap pulang di bagian akhir setelah kelas sepi, dan kali ini sepatunya yang telah hilang telah kembali. Utakata _sensei_ berkata sepatunya ditemukan di gedung peralatan olah raga, entah bagaimana bisa sepatu itu berada di sana. tapi Hinata bersyukur hari ini ia tak perlu pulang dengan bertelanjang kaki.

Kali ini ia kembali melewati jalan yang biasa ia lewati saat berangkat dan pulang sekolah, dan ketika ia tengah mengadah kepada langit, kelopak-kelopak sakura kembali berjatuhan di wajahnya. Hinata mengernyit bingung dan kembali menoleh untuk menemukan dari mana kelopak sakura itu berasal. Hingga tatapannya beralih pada pohon tua di tengah-tengah padang bunga.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan kemarin, hanya saja tampak sesosok gadis yang berdiri di depan pohon tua itu. surai panjang sepinggang miliknya nampak berkibar tertiup angin, dan yang membuat Hinata terpana adalah ketika sadar bahwa surai gadis itu berwarna-

-merah muda?!

Hinata nampak terdiam sesaat, sampai ia putuskan untuk berlalu karena ia tak mengenal gadis itu.

.

.

Esoknya Hinata berangkat lebih pagi karena sekolahnya tengah mengadakan festival budaya, dan ia harus membereskan beberapa pekerjaan kemarin yang tersisa sebelum class meeting dimulai. di tengah larinya yang nampak tergesa sekilas Hinata melirik padang bunga tempat pohon tua itu. alisnya terangkat ketika melihat sosok gadis bersurai merah muda itu masih berdiri di sana.

"Apa… yang gadis itu lakukan di sana?" gumamnya heran.

.

.

Esoknya dan esoknya lagi, entah kenapa Hinata selalu menemukan sosok gadis itu di dekat batang pohon tua di tengah-tengah padang bunga. Setiap ia berangkat dan pulang sekolah gadis itu selalu berada di sana, selalu di sana dan seperti tak pergi ke mana-mana. Dan hal itu membuat Hinata mulai penasaran.

Kakashi sensei baru saja mengakhiri kelasnya, semua murid-murid segera membereskan peralatan tulis mereka. Tak lama kemudian bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi dan sosok Hinata tetap terpaku kepada jendela. Pikirannya melayang pada sosok gadis yang selalu berada di bawah pohon tua di padang bunga itu.

Siapa gerangan gadis misterius itu?

"Aku akan menghampirinya!" putus Hinata kemudian. Ia segera membereskan peralatan tulis miliknya. Dan berjalan tergesa meninggalkan sekolah.

Kali ini ia kembali melewati padang bunga itu, namun yang membuatnya mengerutkan kening ketika tak ia temukan sosok gadis yang biasanya berada di sana. hanya desau angin dan goyangan bunga-bunga di padang tersebut yang nampak. Dan Hinata merasa sedikit kecewa. namun ia tak patah arang, kakinya melangkah menuju batang pohon tua tersebut.

Tak ada yang istimewa dengan pohon tua itu. hanya dedaunan yang tak nampak di ranting-rantingnya yang seolah telah lama mati. Sampai samar-samar Hinata melihat sebuah coretan kasar yang tampak lapuk di batang pohon itu.

"Sa-ku…" Hinata berusaha mengeja, namun ia tak bisa membaca kelanjutan coretan di batang pohon itu. setelah memperhatikannya dengan seksama, Hinata tak lagi menemukan hal menarik dari batang pohon itu dan ia putuskan untuk pulang.

.

Gadis itu tak pernah lagi kelihatan, Hinata memutuskan untuk tak lagi ambil pusing. sampai beberapa hari kemudian ketika ia melewati kembali padang bunga itu. Hinata menangkap sosok gadis yang tengah bersandar di batang pohon itu. si gadis tiba-tiba menatap Hinata dan menampakkan senyum lembut yang sangat ramah.

Seketika Hinata hanya mampu terpaku, gadis it uterus tersenyum lembut seolah mengundangnya untuk mendekat. Sejak beberapa hari ini Hinata merasa sangat penasaran, karena itu ia memberanikan diri menghampiri gadis itu, mumpung saat ini ia kebetulan bertemu dengan gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Hinata. Gadis itu tahu-tahu telah memunggunginya dan kembali menatap batang pohon tersebut.

"Aku… menunggu seseorang…" jawab gadis tersebut dengan suara lembut yang lirih.

Keheningan kemudian melingkup mereka, Hinata tampak mengaruk pipinya dengan kikuk.

"Emmm… emm… ngomong-ngomong namaku Hyuuga Hinata, mau kenalan?" tawarnya. Gadis itu sedikit menoleh dan tersenyum lembut.

"Haruno Sakura, _ne_, salam kenal!" balas gadis itu. Hinata tersenyum dan kemudian menghempaskan pantatnya di rerumputan di bawah pohon tersebut.

"Ngomong-ngomong sebenarnya beberapa hari ini aku sering melihatmu sendirian di bawah pohon tua ini!" Hinata mulai berkata. "Aku jadi penasaran, maksudku apa yang kau cari di sini?" tanyanya.

Gadis itu tak menjawab, hanya sepasang manik klorofilnya yang seolah menyorot kosong.

"Aku melihatmu setiap pulang dan berangkat sekolah, maksudku karena arah rumahku lewat sini!" ucap Hinata.

"Aku… menunggu seseorang…" gadis itu berucap lirih, nampak sedih dan tangan mungilnya mengusap batang pohon tersebut.

"Kekasihmu? Atau Kakakmu?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Seseorang… yang berharga bagiku." Sakura nampak murung, gadis itu kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hinata. "Saat berpisah, kami berjanji akan bertemu kembali di sini, dan aku selalu menunggu dan menunggu, namun dia tidak pernah datang. Seseorang yang sangat berharga bagiku…!"

Hinata hanya mampu terdiam membisu. "Kau pasti kesepian… lalu di mana kau tinggal?" tanya Hinata.

Sakura menatap manik bulan lelaki itu dan mengulum senyum, "tak jauh dari sini, kurasa…" jawabnya ambigu. Dan Hinata sadar sepertinya gadis itu tak berniat sedikitpun menjawab basa-basi yang ingin ia lontarkan. Sakura seolah hanya ingin tenggelam dalam penantiannya yang berkepanjangan.

Angin bertiup-tiup pelan, waktu seolah melambat dan Hinata memperhatikan wajah Sakura dari samping. Yang mampu ia tangkap adalah raut kesepian dari sosok gadis bersurai merah muda itu. kesepian dan rasa sedih yang sangat mendalam. Hinata tak mengerti, seperti ada tangan tak kasat mata yang meremas hatinya, seperti rasa sedih si gadis menular padanya.

"Ne, Hyuuga-san… apakah kau pernah mendengar sebuah cerita?" gadis itu tiba-tiba bertanya.

Hinata hanya mampu mengangkat alisnya tak mengerti. "Cerita tentang apa?"

"Tentang roh pohon sakura yang katanya bisa mengabulkan permohonan?"

Hinata menatap gadis itu tak mengerti. Sampai gadis itu melanjutnya, "konon, dari semua sakura-sakura yang mekar di musim semi, ada salah satu yang didiami oleh seorang peri. Pohon itu akan mengabulkan satu permintaan untuk seseorang yang berhasil menemukannya!" kata Sakura.

Hinata tak bergeming. Kemudian ia menatap langit. Sampai ia sadari Sakura telah berdiri memunggunginya, rambut merah mudanya berkibar. Bersamaan dengan sosok gadis itu yang tiba-tiba diselimuti oleh helai-helai kelopak sakura. Sakura tiba-tiba menoleh dan mengumbar senyum lembut.

"_Arigatou ne_, aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu **lagi**, Hinata!" ujar Sakura. Hinata hendak bangkit menghampiri gadis itu, namun kemudian semuanya terasa memutih dan Hinata sudah tak ingat apa-apa lagi.

.

.

"SAKURA?!" ia terlonjak bangun. Tau-tau ia telah tertidur dengan posisi duduk. Hinata melihat sekelilingnya, ternyata ia tertidur di bawah pohon yang berada di tengah padang bunga. Hari telah beranjak malam, dan Hinata melihat bulan purnama nampak menyinari padang bunga tersebut. Lelaki itu beranjak dan berniat untuk pulang.

"Ada apa ini?" ia bergumam tak mengerti, sampai tiba-tiba angin bertiup dan Hinata tersadar ketika kelopak-kelopak sakura berjatuhan di kepalanya. Ketika ia mendongak, ia melihat ranting-ranting yang penuh dengan bunga-bunga sakura yang tengah mekar. Sungguh indah ketika sakura-sakura tersebut mulai berguguran perlahan-lahan.

"_Haru… no Sakura_?" ia bergumam lirih.

.

.

Suara gesekan sapu dengan tanah terdengar seirama, Hinata tengah membersihkan halaman rumahnya. Sesekali ia melihat ke arah langit, entah kenapa bayangan gadis bersurai merah muda itu selalu muncul. Senyum gadis itu dan suara lembutnya yang terasa taka sing baginya. Apakah dia pernah bertemu dengan Sakura sebelum ini?

Tiba-tiba sosok nenek Chiyo berjalan pelan di dekat pagar rumahnya. Nenek Chiyo menyapa Hinata, dan pemuda itu membalasnya.

"Kemarin tumben sekali kau pulang terlambat, nak Hinata?" tanya nenek Chiyo.

"Ah, saya menemani seorang teman, jadi sedikit terlambat!" jawab Hinata. Nenek Chiyo nampak tersenyum.

"Kau pasti sering melewati padang bunga itu kan?" tanya nenek Chiyo. Hinata mengangguk. "Apakah kau tahu cerita tentang pohon tua yang berada di tengah padang bunga itu?" tanya nenek Chiyo lagi. Hinata hanya mengeleng pelan.

"Konon, pohon itu adalah pohon sakura pengabul permohonan." Ucap nenek Chiyo, "Jaman dahulu, sepasang kekasih mengikat janji mereka di bawah pohon sakura tersebut. Sang gadis dan kekasihnya berpisah di sana, dan berjanji akan bertemu di tempat yang sama. Namun sang lelaki harus gugur di medan perang, dan tidak pernah kembali. Sang gadis yang tak mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya telah mati, terus menunggu dan menunggu!"

"Pohon itu adalah saksi bisu penantian si perempuan, perempuan itu menunggu kekasihnya seperti sebuah permintaan yang akhirnya di luluskan oleh sang roh sakura, konon bahkan setelah berabad-abad gadis itu terus menunggu kekasihnya."

Hinata hanya mampu terpaku di tempat.

"Perempuan itu adalah seorang gadis cantik denga surai panjang merah muda, sejak lama ia meninggal dan tubuhnya terkubur di bawah pohon sakura tersebut. Sayangnya sudah sejak lama sekali pohon sakura itu mati, sehingga tak ada lagi bunga-bunganya yang bermekaran. Pohon itu tak pernah di tebang. Dan katanya setiap musim semi, sosok perempuan itu akan menampakkan diri untuk menunggu kekasihnya." Nenek Chiyo mengakhiri ceritanya.

Bersamaan dengan sosok renta itu yang berlalu pergi. entah kenapa Hinata hanya mampu terdiam, terpaku di tempat dan manik bulannya nampak menyorot lurus. Dari kejauhan ia melihat sosok perempuan bersurai merah muda panjang yang tengah mengulum senyum misterius.

.

.

"_pohon sakura di tengah padang bunga itu adalah pohon tempat roh sakura mengabulkan permohonan, jika satu permohonan tak juga terkabul. Maka pohon itu akan mati dengan membawa serta permohonan itu untuk selamanya, sampai permohonan itu terkabul di masa mendatang."_

"_seorang gadis memohon agar ia bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya yang telah lama gugur dalam perang. Namun gadis itu bukanlah gadis yang baik hati. Ia tak pernah lelah dengan penantiannya, dan akhirnya rohnya tertutupi oleh niat jahat."_

_._

_._

_Fin!_

Ini fic gaje banget! Plotnya berantakan dan ga jelas kayaknya. :'(

Tapi intinya menceritakan tentang seorang pemuda kesepian yang akhirnya bertemu dengan roh penunggu bunga sakura. Sakura di sini jadi roh penasaran sejak jaman baheula. Entah roh Sakura tu baik dengan sekedar menampakkan diri atau mempunyai niat lain di sela-sela penampakannya. :D

Maaf atas segala kegajean yang tidak terkira.

**Sekilas tentang SakuHina Fansite Event : Haru no Mangetsu :**

**Haru no Mangetsu** adalah event khusus yang pertama diadakan SakuraHinata Fansite, event ini bertujuan meramaikan arsip pair SakuHina dengan fic-fic berkualitas. Event ini dimulai 18 November 2013-18 Desember 2013, namun kemudian di perpanjang hingga 31 Januari 2014.


End file.
